Runaway
by CayAlex
Summary: Alec left after Rachel died. He needed to sort out some conflicting feelings he'd been having towards Max. When he comes back will he be able to tell her how he feels or will he be too late? Sequal to Hurt.
1. Kill

A/N: Thank you so much; I thought there wasn't going to be any reviews, since not many people read Dark Angel songfics. I decided to since it's really hard for me to write something without anything to go on. So this is Alec's POV of my other story "Hurt," it took me awhile to find the right song but I got it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or "Kill" by Jimmy Eat World

Kill

Alec looked up at the Space Needle. With his advanced eyesight he could see a small figure sitting up there. He knew it was her. She was the only one that went up there, besides him anyway. This would be the last time he would ever see her. He could remember every conversation they had together. All the arguing, the hitting, and the sarcastic remarks they threw at each other. He cherished those moments; whether they were good or bad, it didn't matter. They were spent with her.

_Well, you're just across the street  
Looks a mile to my feet  
I wanna go to you  
Funny how I'm nervous still  
I've always been the easy kill  
I guess I always will_

He turned around and left. If he spent one more minute here, thinking of Max, he wouldn't be able to leave Seattle at all. He didn't know where he was going to go, he just needed to be away from the love he lost and the love he could never have.

_Could it be that everything goes around by chance?  
Or only one way that it was always meant to be  
You kill me; you always know the perfect thing to say  
I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away_

Alone at a bar, he sat, in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't really remember the name; he didn't care either. A few tall blondes with big boobs and nice legs came over, but he didn't care about them either. All he cared about was the glass of scotch in front of him. He tried his very best to get wasted, but the attempt was futile. He just wanted the images of Rachel and Max out of his mind. Although he knew he never wanted to forget them, because they were his first and last love and he knew that for sure.

_I can picture your face well  
From the bar in my hotel  
I wish I'd go to you  
I pick up put down the phone  
Like your favorite Heatmeiser song goes  
It's just like being alone_

Max could never really put blame on herself and her precious Eyes Only. What exactly did they see in him? Only God knows that answer; not that he believed in that. It was him that got blamed for everything. She has a bad day, blame it on Alec; Logan can't find the virus, blame it on Alec. Did she ever stop to think that maybe it was her mistakes that caused it all to go haywire? No why would she, she's just too damn perfect for that.

_Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain  
I need answers for what all the waiting I've done means  
You kill me; you've got some nerve, but can't face your mistakes  
I know what I should do, but I just can't turn away_

With the scotch gone, Alec decided to leave. After paying the bartender, he walked out the door and got on his ninja. He sped off heading towards Chicago or New York. It didn't even matter as long as he was far away from Max and the 'perfect' Eyes Only as possible.

_So go on love  
Leave while there's still hope for escape  
Gotta take what you can these days  
There's so much ahead  
So much regret  
I know what you want to say  
I know people can't help feeling differently  
I loved you, and I should have said it  
Tell me just what has it ever meant?_

And with that Alec was gone never to return to Seattle or Max again.

_I can't help it baby, this is who I am  
Sorry, but I can't just go turn off how I feel  
You kill me, you build me up, but just to watch me break  
I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away_

A/N: So how did you guys like it? Review, please and thank you.


	2. Everything Burns

A/N: So after some very much thought and being that this is the only thing calming me down, I decided to continue the story. I was thinking about this last Wednesday but never got around to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Max sat on her bed, contemplating. Contemplating, what? She had no clue. She had too many thoughts running through her head, she couldn't make sense of anyone of them. Every time she thought she figured it out, it just got more confusing. She didn't know what to do; she wanted to go after him, wherever that may be. He'd probably be half way around the world by now.

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing_

She walked out of her room, late for work as usual. Everyone knew that Normal wouldn't do anything about it. She might not be one of Normal's favorite employees but she was one of his best. OC walked up to her with a worried expression, but didn't say anything; too afraid she'd yell. Max quietly left the apartment with OC right behind her. OC knew she could protect herself; she was just there to protect other people from Max.

_Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns_

When she got to work everyone immediately shut up, just staring. Normal as usual started yelling at her for being late although he knew she wasn't listening. "Bip, bip! Everyone get back to work, these packages aren't going to deliver themselves!" Normal ranted on. For a moment they stayed there and then coming back to reality they went on with their day. Max didn't even acknowledge them, although she knew they were staring at her.

_Walking through_ life unnoticed  
_Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings_

She sat by herself at the bar in Crash, like Alec would have done if he were here. But Alec isn't here. He's somewhere far far away, probably with some girl. Why that annoyed her so much, she could not figure out. She put that to the side to figure out later. She needed another beer, she motioned the bar tender for a refill. He looked at her skeptical, but gave it to her anyway. Max just rolled her eyes; it wasn't even like she could get drunk if she wanted to, unfortunately.

_Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns_

Max drank beer after beer after beer. She didn't stop until Crash closed at around 3 am the next morning. After that she drove her baby to the space needle, and watched the sun come up and saw people start their day. Tears ran down her face. She hated them all, they thought their lives were bad; they had no idea what bad was until they walked in her shoes.

_Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
Everyone screams  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
Watching it all fade away_

Why do people make promises they know they won't keep? She'll never know.

A/N: I know it wasn't my best. Read and review; if you want me to change it I will.

Ttyl, Cayla


	3. Hate Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or "Hate Me" by Blue October.

With a bottle of whiskey on the nightstand, Alec sat on the bed in his motel room. He's tried to stop drinking, but it's the only way to forget what he left behind. He would have been considered an alcoholic, if it weren't for his high metabolism. A knock on the door stopped his thoughts, "Room service," a young woman yelled. He then realized that it was 10 AM. Alec scurried around the room, looking for his pants. When he found them he put them on, almost tripping, he opened the door with a forced smile.

"Hey, um, I'm kinda busy right now so if you'll come back later that would be great," Alec managed to get out. It was when the maid gave him a disgusted look, that he understood what he said, giving the maid a wrong impression. With another look she walked away.

_I have to block out thoughts of you  
So I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach  
Leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape  
To remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head  
That make a porno feel like home_

That evening he had to leave his motel room to get food. He decided that alcohol wasn't a food group, and if he wanted to make it to New York by the end of the week he needed some energy to stay awake. Transgenic or not he still needed some sleep. He headed to the only gas station around for another 15 miles.

_There's a burning in my pride  
A nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you  
Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you loved me  
Just to put it in my face  
And will you never try to reach me  
It is I that wanted space_

He knew that Max was probably looking for him, not that she cared about him. She needed someone to beat on and yell at. He wanted to talk to her too, he wanted to go to her and tell her that he loved her, to hold her and protect her. Though he couldn't and Max couldn't contact him either. He couldn't pull scams or steal anymore without her finding out. Alec needed a low profile job.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you   
Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

Alec hopped on his motorcycle, ready to leave town. He was somewhere between Rapid City and Sioux Falls in South Dakota. He didn't even know they existed until two days ago. He couldn't wait to get out of where ever the hell he was.

_I'm sober now for three whole months  
It's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart  
Is the one thing I won't touch again   
In my sick way I want to thank you  
For holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself  
You were trying to stop the fight_

He needed to get to New York, to be on the other side of the country; that hopefully was enough distance for him to clear his head, think about his life and what he wants in it. Then maybe if his life is in Seattle he'll go back, but if it's not he'll go where he needs to go. If it's not he'll move on and forget about Max and the rest of the gang. He only hoped his friends in Seattle would move on too, that is if he doesn't go back.

_You never doubted my warped opinions  
On things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself  
When it was way to hard to take   
So I'll drive so fucking far away  
That I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart  
To leave me behind_

It was late and he was tired, after driving for two days straight. He got off the thruway at the closest exit he could find that had lodging areas. Soon after, he found a cheap motel and drove into the parking lot. He quickly got a room for the night. He wasn't about to stay that long he wasn't even planning on stopping until tomorrow night. He plopped himself on the bed and was sound asleep in a matter of minutes.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you   
Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

The next morning, Alec got up with the sun. He left the motel and found a 24-hour diner close to the thruway onramp. Twenty minutes and nauseating stomach later he was on the thruway, going way over the speed limit. By noon he'll be in Cleveland, Ohio and by the end of the day he'll be in New York City at last.

_With a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street  
For every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry  
And I held your face in my hand   
And then I fell down yelling make it go away  
Just make her smile come back and shine  
Just like it use to be  
And then she whispered  
How can you do this to me?_

Somehow he knew that New York wasn't his home and that he'll be back in Seattle. He just wanted to be away. Maybe he'll find a good lay, mostly likely not but it's worth the try. He's gone through every girl in the city and the suburbs of Seattle. And maybe the pay is better in New York and he'll come back to Seattle rich. Max will like me then; after all that is what she likes, rich and nerdy.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you   
Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

A/N: I know it needs more substance, but that's what writing is all about; practice. So read and review. Thank you, Cayla.


	4. Make You Love Me

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Riding her bike through the city, Max stopped at a large mansion. The mansion was only a few blocks away from the Berrisford mansion. Once she dropped off the package she was delivering, she rode of over to the Berrisford's. Upon arriving she noticed that nobody was home, so she decided to take a peak around; just wanted to see what was so special about Rachel. What did Rachel have that she didn't have? Her face scrunched up for even thinking that; she didn't even like Alec as friend, let alone as more than a friend.

_Can't walk down the street  
Can't sit in my room  
Can't close my eyes  
Without thinking of you  
Can't smell a rose  
Can't look at the moon  
Can't take a breath  
Without missing you  
It's such a beautiful thing  
But it doesn't make sense  
Without you babe_

When Max got back to Jam Pony after her last run, she saw Sketchy getting reprimanded by Original Cindy. That idiot, didn't he ever learn? Max walked up to the couple, raised her eyes, "I don't wanna know, do I?" Original Cindy shook her head, while Max nodded her head in response.

"So how's it goin', Boo?" OC eyed her carefully. Max simply shrugged her shoulders mumbling something. "I'm sorry Boo, some of us don't have enhanced hearing, what did ya say."

As Max scowled, OC just grinned brightly at her. "I said, I'm alright, ok?" OC nodded once but she knew that she wasn't all right and her eyes said it. "What! I'm ok. Jeez, why does everyone look at me like I'm gonna keel over if no ones watching? I'm fine, Alec is gone and I am happy, I can finally relax without havin' to worry 'bout him pullin' scams all the time." With that Max left not even bothering picking up another package. "I'm not feelin' well!" Max yelled over her shoulder to Normal.

_If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I would leave this place  
I'm the one who could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't walk away_

Sitting in her bathtub, Max tried very desperately to relax and forget about everything. She wanted to rid her mind of Alec, OC, and Joshua, heck even Logan, although she'd been avoiding him lately.

_Why can't you be here?  
Why did you leave?  
Is it my fault?  
You don't love me  
Why do I cry?  
Why don't you call?  
Why does it seem  
You don't care at all  
You don't feel a thing  
I don't understand  
Why I need you babe_

OC slammed the door behind her, once entering they're apartment, causing Max to wake up, splashing water on the floor. "Max! Max where the hell are ya, Boo?" OC yelled.

"In the bathroom!" Max yelled back. OC walked into the bathroom hyperventilating. "OC what's wrong!" Max jumped out of the tub and quickly rapped a towel around her.

OC smiled after calming her breathing down. "Boo, we need to talk. Now here me out, kay Sugar? You don't talk to anyone anymore, you say that you're happy Alec's gone, well if that's true, why do you runaway when ever someone brings him up? Huh?" OC demanded.

"You ran all the way here, just for that?" Max looked at her strangely, but stopped when she saw OC's expression.

_If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I would leave this place  
I'm the one who could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't walk away_

"I don't know what to do. I depended on him; he was my sidekick. He was always there for me, whether I wanted him to be or not. He just left; he left without a goodbye. I needed him; he left when I needed him the most. How could he do this to me?" At this point Max was screaming. Original Cindy held her in her arms, rubbing her back, just trying to calm her down the best she could. OC hated Alec right that moment; he hurt in the worst possible way. Max never let anybody from Manticore in, and when she did he left her. Manticore killed her up inside and so did Alec.

_If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I'd forget your face  
I know I could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't get away  
Get away from you_


	5. Please Remember

A/N: Sorry you guys, for the wait. Everything has been hectic with the holidays. Thank you guys so much, especially those who reviewed, and a special thanks to purplebunnywabbit for the help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or Please Remember by LeAnn Rimes

Max was finally letting go of Alec. He wasn't coming back and she knew that now. It was hard at first, but with a little help from Original Cindy she made it through. Much to Max's dismay, Original Cindy set her up with some guy. She had a date tonight with – she looked down at the paper that OC gave her – Marcus Scott. She had to thank OC for all she'd done, she may have not appreciated the blind date, but OC was doing this for her. If going on this date made OC happy she'd do it and if things went well she might go on another one.

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made_

Max was putting on her finishing touches when there was a knock on the apartment door. Original Cindy opened the door to let him in when Max came out. She wasn't wearing something to extravagant. She had on tight fitting blue jeans and brown tank top with her black leather jacket, and on her feet were black boots. She had her hair up in a messy bun and a light amount of makeup. She gave a polite smile towards Marcus as she took the flowers that she had given him. "Thank you, they're beautiful. I'll just put these in water and then we'll go."

"Okay, I hope you to dance. I know this great place called Crash." Marcus said. Marcus was about six feet with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes.

Max laughed a bit, " Yeah, um, I go their almost every week."

"Oh, well if you want we could go somewhere else."

"No that's fine; I love Crash." Max said quickly. Soon after Max and Marcus left and were on their way to Crash. Neither one noticing motorcycle pull up as they were leaving. The driver didn't notice either.

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me_

They entered Crash and quietly found a table. "I'm gonna get us some drinks, what do ya want?" Marcus said over the music.

"Just a large beer. Thanks." Max sat back and absorbed the area. At the pool table there was a guy hustling and women surrounded him. It reminded her of Alec. Over on the dance floor there was a guy dancing with a few beach blondes. He had dirty blonde hair, golden skin and looked about six feet. She knew it wasn't him though, he had golden hazel eyes and this guy had blue eyes. At the bar sat a man in a leather jacket with a scotch in his hand and his downward.

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again_

Marcus returned with two beers. "So tell a bit about yourself." As Max told him about herself excluding the genetically enhanced part, she wondered when she was going to find the right guy. The guy who she could tell and they wouldn't judge her or put her life in danger for good of mankind. She knew that answer; she had already found him, but she couldn't think about him. He was the reason she was on this date in the first place.

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
And remember, please remember me_

Marcus drove her home and walked her to her apartment. Max opened the door slightly, her attention still on him. He leaned in to kiss; intending to kiss her lips, but she moved so he kissed her cheek. "We should do this again sometime," Marcus said quietly.

Max looked at him, "Yeah, I mean you are such a good listener. I'd love to hang out with you again." He looked at her hopefully, "But as friends; you're a great guy, I'm just not interested in you." And his face fell with that.

"Well, goodnight." Marcus left with his head low. Max looked at him with an apologetic look and then went into her apartment.

She turned on the light and sensed something was wrong. She crept into the living room to find a man looking out the window. He turned around and smiled at her. She knew that smile. "Max," the man said in a whisper.

_And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this world was yours and mine  
And how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I had you and you had me  
Please remember, Please remember_


	6. Right Here

A/N: Hey there! Again, I am so sorry for the terribly long wait; my life has just been so hectic lately. Towards the end it may not be that good, I had this really great story all written then all of a sudden my computer froze and I could recover most of it but the rest I just wrote by memory; just goes to show that I should start saving my work after every few paragraphs. So I hope you like the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or "Right Here" by Staind

Max walked up to the man, not quite sure what to say, "Alec." Her face didn't show any signs of emotion. Alec thought for a moment that everything was going to be fine; oh, was he mistaken. SLAP! Max's hand swept right across his face. "Where the hell have you been?!" Max couldn't contain her anger any more, she had to let it out.

_I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break  
And see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all  
And throw them in my face_

"Max, I know that you're angry and you have every right to be, but just hear me out," Alec pleaded with her. When Max looked around and finally sat down, waiting for him to continue, he went on. "I had to get out of Seattle for a little while, you know, to cool myself off. After Rachel died I knew I wouldn't be able to contain my emotions. I just couldn't let you see me like that, I knew you would shove it in my face that I made another screw up. I just needed to leave, you gotta believe me, I wasn't about to leave you all by your lonesome forever." Alec had on his infamous grin to lighten the mood, which was only making Max even more frustrated.

"First of all don't give that stupid smirk. Second who the hell do you think I am? You? I would never do that to someone unless it's either Lydecker or White. You're my sidekick, I need you to stick around." With that said Alec smirked again.

"Aww, Maxie, I knew you loved me, but jeez 'sidekick' I think you're the sidekick in this relationship." Max just rolled her eyes at the interruption.

"Anyways, like I was saying, if you needed to leave why not tell me? Was it so hard to let the only true friend you actually have know that you were gonna up and leave me for two and half months? Huh, was it? It made me crazy not knowing what in the name of the Blue Lady happened to you. I didn't know where you were, what you were doing, who you were doing what with; oh please don't tell me you found some chick to fuck on your little vacation. Never mind don't answer that question, I don't wanna know all the messed up things that go on in that little head of yours." By then Alec wasn't really paying attention to Max's ranting, but rather was watching Max unconsciously sway her hips side to side as she walked around the room. "Are you even listening to me?" That woke Alec from his daze.

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say  
To keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away  
I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say  
To keep you right here waiting_

"First of all, no I did not sleep with any girls, not that it didn't cross my mind. Second I knew that if I were to tell you, you would convince me to stay . Third you really think of me as a friend? Aww, well I am very honored, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Alec sniffed and wiped fake tears from his eyes. "Oh, Maxie, by the way who the hell is the Blue Lady? Is she hot, can I have her number?" With that Max left the living room in disgust.

_I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending  
It's as much as I can take  
And you're so independent  
You just refuse to bend  
So I keep bending till I break_

Once Max calmed herself down, she came back out. "What are you still doing here?" Max asked in a huff. She quickly walked into the kitchen, preparing to make some coffee. Alec immediately followed her.

"Well since, I don't have anywhere to live, I was kinda sorta-" Alec started, but was cut off by Max.

"No, don't even think about it. You cannot live here. Go find another place to stay."

"Well that's just it no one will take me in. Joshua is hurt that I left without saying goodbye, Logan, well he's Logan, Normal would probably rape me in my sleep, and Sketchy is passed out. So don't think of it as me staying at your apartment think of it as me staying at Original Cindy's apartment." Alec stated, not quite making any sense of his own words.

"What kind of stupid logic is that? I live with Original Cindy so either way you'd be staying in my apartment. I don't want you walking around while I could be in a towel for all you know." With the look on Alec's face, Max hit on the back of his head.

"Oww, what the hell was that for? I didn't say anything." Alec whined, rubbing his head.

"That was for whatever perverted thing that was in your head." Max poured coffee into two cups; gave one to Alec and took a sip from the other. "Fine, you can stay here tonight. You are going to Jam Pony in the morning and getting your job back. After work you will find another place to stay." Max sighed finally relenting.

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say  
To keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away  
I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say  
To keep you right here waiting_

"Thank you so much, Max. You have helped a homeless man off the streets. I am so proud of you; my little sidekick has a soft side somewhere buried deep deep down inside that cold cruel heart of hers." Alec then embraced Max in a tight hug. Unknowingly to Max and Alec, he was smelling the sweet smell of her vanilla shampoo and citrus body wash. When Alec realized what he was doing he let her go and looked away so Max couldn't see his embarrassment. "Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it."

Confused, Max quickly responded, "It's fine. It's what people do for their friends right?"

"Right." Alec then left the kitchen and lying himself down on the couch. He quickly fell into a deep, restless sleep; dreaming of none other than Max Guevara.

_I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you  
Why can't you just forgive me?  
I don't want to relive  
All the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way  
To keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say  
To keep you right here waiting_

When Alec woke up he found Original Cindy staring at him. He jumped about a foot in the air. "He's fine, Boo. Must've had a rough trip to sleep that much," OC yelled to Max, which Alec assumed was either in the kitchen or her room. Turning to Alec, OC spoke, "Hey, Baby Boo, you gave OC and Max quite a scare when we tried waking you up this morning and you wouldn't budge. Max called in sick to take care of you the whole day; she didn't want you to be all alone when you woke up."

"Wha-What time is it?" Alec managed to get out, completely confused as to what OC was talking about.

"It is time for you to get your lazy ass off my couch and out the door," Max told him, walking into the room.

"Don't worry 'bout her, Baby Boo, she knows she wants you to stick 'round. Kinda make up for all the lost time. By the way Boo, welcome home; I've missed ya, we all have, especially, Max. She took it real hard when you didn't come back. Now she's the happiest I've seen her in a while. She cares 'bout you, don't screw up the only chance ya got wit her. And I don't wanna hear 'We're not like that' I had enough of that with Logan; I see the way you two look at each other when you think the other ain't lookin'. You're good for her; you can protect her, and love her like no other man. Take care of my boo." After her speech, OC quietly left. Alec was too shocked to say a word. How could one girl sum up every thing he's ever thought about in the last few months, in five minutes?

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say  
To keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away  
Would you be right here waiting?  
Searching for the things to say  
To keep me right here waiting_

A/N: Thank you guys for reading this, it may be a little bad considering I haven't written anything in so long. So please tell me what you think. Good or Bad, I need something to help me improve my writing. So read and review.

Xoxo,

Me

(a.k.a Cayla)


	7. Call Me When You're Sober

A/N: I am absolutely sorry for the months of waiting; there really isn't any excuse for my absence, besides pure laziness. I know I promised that I would hurry up on the updates but I don't see that happening anytime soon, my sister had a baby a few weeks ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or 'Call Me When You're Sober' by Evanescence

Alec, still a bit shaken from the one-sided conversation Original Cindy had with him, got up from the couch in a daze. "See ya later, Max!" He called to her wherever she had gone off too.

Just when he was about to open the front door, Max yelled. "Wait, let me walk you out." From the weird expression Alec was giving her she explained, "I have to leave anyway, so I might as well be a good hostess to my guest by walking you out."

"Well I feel loved. I thought you were doing this out of the kindness of your heart, jeez Max you hurt me so much. I think I'm gonna cry," Alec whimpered and gave her his best puppy dog look. Max just rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm, which just caused Alec to whimper more.

Leaving the building Alec began to shamelessly flirt with Max, not that she minded because it made her feel like he'd never left and everything was the same again, as it should've been. Alec gave Max a semi-awkward hug and kissed the top of her head. "I've really missed you, Max. You have no idea how much," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled up at him and replied, "Me too, I'm glad you're back." Max then turned and they went their separate ways.

Unbeknownst to neither Max nor Alec, Logan was across the street and saw the whole exchange between the two. Angry and jealous, Logan turned away from the couple and got into his car to leave.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me, you would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind  
Should I let fall, lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie, and you're too late_

Later that night, the usual gang was at Crash. "I guess it's my turn to buy, huh?" Sketchy slurred lazily.

"Damn right, fool." Original Cindy shot Alec a glance. "Oh, look Boo, there are some fine ladies over there that I have been dying to chat up. See ya later ya'll." With another look towards Alec she left Max and him alone at the table.

Alec understood exactly why Cindy was looking at him pointedly. She wanted him to tell Max how he felt, which he didn't quite know yet. He knew that he had feelings for her, but he couldn't put into words what they were. He couldn't tell Rachel how he felt, until the last possible second of her life. Alec didn't want to go through that again, but he also didn't want to feel the pain of rejection again. Finally with his mind made up, Alec spoke up. "Uh, Max." Max immediately looked towards Alec with a curious face. "Can I talk to you about something?" Max nodded but just before he had the chance to tell her Sketchy came back. "Can we talk in private?" She stared at Alec with a confused expression. Before she had the chance to respond her beeper went off.

Max looked down and saw the words 'Logan's Home' flashing in bright red lights. "Um, can this conversation wait? It's Logan, so I better head over to his place, must be something important." She left without a reply.

"Sure, I'm about to spill my heart out. But hey, who cares about Alec, especially when Roller Boy is much more important," Alec whispered so no one could hear. Although Max did hear with her transgenic hearing. She stopped for a moment, turned slightly, confused. Then started to walk again, putting it in the back of her head for later when she got around to talking to Alec.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me, you would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind  
Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late_

At Logan's penthouse, Max strode in unceremoniously like she always did, without knocking. "Hey, Logan! You paged!" Max yelled, looking around.

All the lights were out, but it didn't matter to her, Max could see everything clear as day. Although that didn't mean that Logan could, making Max suspicious, thinking maybe it was a trap. Cautiously, she walked into Logan's study where she was most likely to find him. Max saw a man at the computer desk, which she assumed to be Logan. She turned the chair to face her and she was right. Logan sat almost completely intoxicated; he could still speak coherent words. "I went by you're apartment today. It's funny, cause for a while I thought that Alec was gone. For good. But it turns out, I was wrong, he's back and apparently sleeping with my girlfriend!"

"I'm not your girlfriend, I never was," Max stated. "Don't think I want to be either," she mumbled so he couldn't make out what she'd said.

"Can you repeat that last sentence? Didn't hear you; I'm a little out of it, if you haven't noticed," Logan slurred, taking another drink from what appeared to be vodka.

"I said: I never slept with him. He needed a place to stay, since he was already at my house to let me know that he was back. I let him stay over at my house for the night. It'd been a long drive so Alec slept longer than I had anticipated." Max was starting to get really pissed off at Logan right now; she couldn't believe he would make assumptions like that.

"You know he wants to though, don't ya? He's wanted to fuck you since the moment he laid eyes on you. Hey, I don't blame him, I wanted to."

"You son of bitch. If I couldn't touch you without killing you, I would be beating the shit out of you. You selfish scumbag," Max spat the words from her mouth as if they were poison.

"You can't tell me that you didn't know he's been into you. Aren't you X5's supposed to be smart? Something tells me you've wanted to sleep with him too. Haven't ya? I mean come on; I'm not aloud to touch you. The next best thing you have is Alec or Sketchy and Normal, but I don't think you're into them."

Max rolled her eyes, severely pissed. "I don't need this. But just to get things clear, Alec and I are none of you're business. You're not part of my life anymore. When I walk out that door we're through. I don't wanna hear you, don't call, and don't stop by, because we are done. I've had enough. I don't care if you're drunk, I always said alcohol brings out the truth in people. I guess that applies to you, too." With a sad, disappointed look Max left for the last time.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me, you would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind  
You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over  
It's over_

Max walked into the apartment her and Original Cindy shared. Tears running down her face, she slammed the door. In OC's room, Cindy jumped from the sound of the front door being slammed. Original Cindy walked out into the kitchenette and immediately pulled Max into her arms from seeing the tears fall down her face. "It's gonna be alright, Boo. Whatever happened, we'll get through it together." Cindy tried to console her.

"No, it's not going to be alright. Logan, and me we're done. That's not alright, Original Cindy. Not in the least bit." The tears didn't stop coming. Neither did the pain of losing one of her most trusted friends stop coming. They came in waves, and when the waves hit, they hurt like a tsunami.

_How could I burn paradise, how could I?  
You were never mine  
So don't cry to me  
If you loved me, you would be here with me  
Don't lie to me, just get your things  
I've made up your mind_

A/N2: I know I sorta stole the idea of Logan being drunk and assuming Alec and Max were together, but that was one of the best scenes in the series, so I just had to add that in. Thank you everyone you read, please review. ~Cayla


	8. One Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or "One Thing" by Finger Eleven

Max woke up in the middle of the night tired and worn out. She walked into her bathroom and unsurprisingly her face was tear stained and her hair was sticking out in the air. She turned the faucet on and rinsed her face. She, then, walked into the kitchen to boil water for a bath. Memories of a few hours ago flooded her mind. Max was too much in thought she didn't hear knocking on the door for a few minutes.

Finally the pounding caught her attention. "What are you doing here?" Max stated, blankly.

Alec smirked, "I went over to Logan's to see if you were still there. I heard you broke it off with him and I thought you'd need someone to talk to; someone that knows what you're going through."

_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line_

"Oh well, I'm fine. OC and I talked. You can go now."

"No you're not. This may be hard to believe, but I know you more than anyone. I know how you feel. "

"Oh yeah and how exactly do I feel, Alec?" Max sarcastically asked. Max didn't care whether he stayed or left; she needed a bath.

Alec was right, though. Original Cindy had no idea what her life has been like and now Logan was the icing on the cake. Max needed Alec, he had lost Rachel, and he knew she was in complete pain. She'd spent her whole life trying to find a family to fit into; she found a family in Alec and Joshua, they understood her and her emotions completely. For the second time that evening, tears spilled from her eyes.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something?_

Alec could hear her softly crying and wanted so badly to hold her closely. He knew he couldn't though; Max needed time to herself, she'd come around soon. He quietly sat down to wait for Max to finish her bath.

As she emerged from the bathroom a cloud of steam escaped as well. Max walked into the living room to check to see if Alec was still there; much to her disappointment she didn't see him anywhere. Sighing softly she went into her room to get dressed.

Max gave a short scream when she saw Alec staring at her bookshelf. "Did I ever tell you, you could come in here? Jeez, Alec I could've been naked! Do you ever use your head?"

Alec smirked, "Firstly, I wouldn't mind if you were naked and secondly which head are you referring to? 'Cause believe me I definitely use one of them. Do you want me to give you a demonstration, Maxie?

"Ugh, you disgust me." He just laughed and turned to lie on her bed. "What do you think you're doing, get off my bed."

Before Alec could say anything else, there was a light knock on the door. "What the hell ya screaming 'bout now? There are other people in the apartment boos, ya'll gotta quiet down." Original Cindy mumbled, half asleep.

"Sorry, OC." Max apologized.

"Yeah, sorry." Alec stated lamely. OC had already left the two alone, to go back to bed.

"So ya ready to talk now, Maxie."

_I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time  
Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds_

"Fine, if it'll make you leave."

Alec stared at her shocked, "Maxie are you sure you're not sick, because you surrendered way too easily."

"No, I'm not sick. I'm just really tired and I need you to leave. So if that means talking then I guess I'll have to."

"You know what, you don't need to tell me anything. I'm just being annoying and getting in your business, so I should leave." Alec really wanted her to understand that she could trust him and if that meant waiting for explanations then he'd deal with it.

"Alec stay, I should get this off my chest before you hear from someone else. You'd hate me more than you already do, if you knew I didn't tell you."

"I don't hate, I never have hated you, and I never will. Max, you're my best friend. Nothing you do or say can change my mind about my feelings for you."

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something?  
If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something?_

Max ran into his arms, tears staining his leather jacket. "He was drunk. He saw you hugging me the other day and jumped to conclusions. He said that I loved you and not him. So I ended it. How could he think that, how could he think that I would betray him like that? I guess he never truly loved me, if he thought that I'd do that. I think I fell out of love with him a long time ago, we'll never really know will we."

"Max, I love you. You know that, right?" Alec said it so sincerely; Max thought she'd start crying again.

"Of course I know. I love you, too."

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds  
If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something?_

A/N: I know it was really short, but if I wrote more it'd take forever to post. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and hope there are more to come.


	9. Crushcrushcrush

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel or "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

Alec was surprised to say the least. Then as fast as his excitement came it was replaced with sadness. Max loved him like she loved Ben or Zack. Never the way he'd feel about her. He wouldn't let Max see his disappointment though, because he wanted what was best for Max. Alec knew that he wasn't the best; he'd messed up one too many times. He quickly plastered a convincing smile on his face, causing Max to put a smile on her's.

"Alec, I meant what I said. I do love you. You're my best friend and my worst enemy. You know, you're probably one of the only people that will argue with me. Zack never did, all I had to do was give a sad face and he'd cave. Sure as hell know Logan didn't."

"Of course he didn't, he's a wuss. But you're forgetting someone Max, Normal loves to argue with you about every single thing you do."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. Speaking of which. I have to get to work by 9 so I better start getting ready. Don't you have to be to work, too?" Max questioned.

"Ha, Normal fire me, let alone yell at me? Ya right. Who cares how late I am? I'd still have job, even if I missed a week of work without calling in."

"Oh yeah, completely forgot that Normal is in love with you. Oh how he dreams of your goldenly sweaty chest, gladiator, you." Max dramatically said while trying not to laugh.

Alec had a sickening look on his face, but recovered quickly. "So you dream of my godly looks, too, Max? You're not so bad yourself. You got something going for you."

Max was laughing so hard, she could barely respond. "You're so stupid," she finally got out.

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

By lunchtime Max was exhausted. Even though she had shark DNA did not mean she could go 72 hours with only 2 hours of sleep. She just wanted to lie down on the couch in the lounge at Jam Pony.

Original Cindy walked up beside her. "Yo boo, I heard you and hot boy talkin' last night. What was that 'bout?"

"Nothing really. He offered comfort and I took it. He said something last night though. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was joking. One minute he was so sincere the next he was smiling like it never happened." Max rambled.

"What did the fool say? I swear Alec is such a dumb ass."

"It was nothing bad. He told me he loved me. Now I know, he only meant it in a 'best friend' way, but I can't help but wonder if maybe…" Her voice suddenly got really quite; she couldn't find the words to say.

"Max, Alec loves you. You're his best friend." Cindy saw see the defeat in Max's eyes. "Now Boo, don't go bein' all grumpy with OC. What I mean is you are the only person in this entire world that knows Alec. Alec, who is an enigma to everyone else, is an open book to you. You're the only girl in this world that can keep Alec's attention for more than a night. You never notice it, but your boy looks at you like no other. Alec McDowell is in love with you, Max."

Tears welled up in Max's eyes. Original Cindy sat down next to her and rapped her arms around Max. "Thank you, Cindy. That really means a lot to me, that you believe that. But incase you forgot, he loved and probably still loves Rachel Berrisford. She was beautiful, smart, funny; she was everything that I'm not. Besides, I don't really care what Alec thinks anyway," she said quickly pulling away. Original Cindy could tell Max was blatantly lying.

Neither girl realized that Alec had walked up to them as Max said the last part, there was evident shock and hurt in his eyes, but he masked it when Original Cindy and Max noticed his presence. "Did I miss something?" He enquired. Then took a glance towards Max and saw tear stains on her face. "What's wrong, Max? Did something happen, was it Logan? I swear to god he's going to get his ass kicked, he still needs a beat down for what he did to you the other night."

Max cut off Alec's ranting. "No, Logan didn't do anything this time. I'm fine. Original Cindy and I just had a little heart to heart." Max smiled brightly, showing that in fact she was okay.

Alec nodded his head once then turned away. As Alec was walking away, Max called out to him. "Hey Alec!" Alec stopped walking and turned to face her. "Do you wanna hang out with me tonight? Maybe go to Crash then come over to my place or yours, watch movies all night and eat junk food. What do you say?"

Alec had a genuine smile on his face, even if Max only thought of him as a friend he couldn't turn down a chance to hang out with her. "That'd be great, meet you at Crash after work?" Max smiled also, nodded her head, and waved goodbye before walking over to the front counter for more packages.

_Crush, crush, crush, crush crush  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

Alec had been sitting at their usual table in the back of Crash for two hours and Max still hadn't shown up. He should've known that it was too good to be true, Max never wanted to hang out with him in the first place. He finished the beer in his glass and got up to leave. Alec approached the exit the same time a familiar face entered.

"Hey, Alec. Where are you going? It's only 8 o'clock, that's way too early for you to be leaving. It's a Friday night, why don't we stay a little longer? Then we can head back to my place, I know how you don't like women in your bachelor pad."

Alec smirked, "Sure, it's not like I was planning on going home empty handed, anyway." Asha smiled at him and lead him to the dance floor.

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

Max had run into a familiar face as well, literally and figuratively, on one of her delivery runs for Jam Pony. "What do you want? Honestly, I'm not in the mood for a fight, we all know what's going to happen. You're going to say some snarky comment, try something, and I'm going to kick your ass and leave you here for cronies to come and save you. Isn't that the way it goes White?"

"Not this time, 452."

Just then another Familiar came up behind her and injected her with an unknown substance. In moments, Max was the one lying on the ground begging for someone to save her, in her mind she was yelling for Alec, but her voice didn't work. 'Alec, please help me. Please, you've got to come help me. When you realize that I'm late, you'll come to the rescue. Right?'

_Crush, crush, crush, crush crush  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

Asha was grinding her hips against Alec's to the music in the club, but for some reason Alec had a bad feeling. He felt as if something was wrong, Max never would have stood him up without calling. He was kidding himself, Max even said it herself, she even said it herself; she didn't care about him.

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

Alec let Asha go. He didn't feel up for anything tonight. He went home to find Original Cindy at his front door waiting. "Alec, something's wrong. Max never came back from her last run and she's not answering her pager."

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this_

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in eight months. I just haven't been feeling really inspired until now. I'm really excited about this chapter though and I hope everyone else likes it as well. So review!


End file.
